Halo-Halo Bandung!
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Aomine dan anggota Generasi Keajaiban lainnya ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Bandung, dan (terpaksa, dengan ancaman kujangnya Akashi) belajar berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Sunda selama sehari penuh. Mari kita lihat usaha mereka disini. Abal dan nistah, no romance involved (mentions of AoKaga/AoKise sih di akhir). RnR please? ;)


***oke, ini adalah respons saia atas celeng bahasa daerahnya ambudaff, dikerjain dalam waktu sejam setengah, dan saia ngakak abis pas ngerjainnya. Iraha deui cik nganistakeun si hideung? (TN: Kapan lagi coba menistakan si item?) #plak. Oh iya, ini juga sebuah tribut buat program "Rebo Nyunda"-nya pak walikota tercinta, Ridwan Kamil, meskipun diketik dan dipublish hari Jumat. Semoga programnya bisa membantu melestarikan bahasa Sunda ya, dan bagi reader-tachi yang orang Sunda dan belum bisa bahasa Sunda, ayo belajar! Siapa lagi yang akan melestarikan budaya Sunda selain kita? Sok hayu atuh diajar, ulah era, da rek saha deui nu miara ieu budaya, ieu basa, iwal ti arurang? #ceramah #shot. Di cerita ini juga saia geser timelinenya dikit dari canon, biar pas gitu, hehe. Kredit saia buat Fujimaki Tadatoshi atas Kuroko no Basuke-nya, dan Ismail Marzuki atas Halo-Halo Bandung-nya yang bahkan saya aja agak takut nempelinnya di sini. Seperti biasa, RnR, minna?***

_Halo-halo Bandung,  
ibukota Priangan,  
Halo-halo Bandung,  
kota kenang-kenangan..._

Januari 2014, Bandung

"Nanti dikupas saja...," ujar gadis itu menggoda, tangannya berada di balik punggungnya seakan malu-malu atau menyembunyikan sesuatu di sana, dan wajahnya kemerahan. "Pelan-pelan ya, Daiki-kun... Kalau buru-buru, tidak nikmat lagi lho..."

Melihat penawaran gadis berukuran dada F itu, Aomine pun kontan terdiam, wajahnya yang hitam mulai dialiri darah, dan detak jantungnya pun tak lagi beraturan. Apalagi mereka cuma berdua di ruangan tempat mereka berdiam. Setelah meneguk air liurnya, ia pun kemudian memberanikan diri mendekati gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat..."

_Jeduk._

_Kring._

Oh, cuma mimpi ternyata. Sejuta kutukan telah diucapkannya dalam hati saat ia meraih ponselnya. Persetan dengan sekolah, ia mau tidur lima belas menit lagi saja demi menyelesaikan apa yang belum ia selesaikan dengan "Mai-chan," pikirnya. Setelah ponsel itu berada di tangannya, ia pun kemudian mencari tombol "_Snooze_" untuk mendiamkannya. Tombol itu tidak ada, tentu saja, karena saat itu masih pukul empat pagi, baru pukul enam nanti alarmnya akan berbunyi, dan sumber suara dering yang keras dan memalukan itu adalah notifikasi email. Masih untung tetangga kamarnya tak ada yang protes, tentunya.

Melihat email baru yang diterimanya, Aomine naik darah. Siapa sih, yang mengiriminya email subuh-subuh begini? Ia bersumpah akan menghabisi siapapun yang melakukannya (bahkan awak operator yang tengah digunakannya, kalau terbukti bahwa email itu harusnya datang sebelum ia mulai terlelap. Jaringan selular di negara ini kan memang sampah). Email itu pun kemudian dibukanya, dan niat membunuhnya pun langsung sirna saat sebuah nama tampil di layar.

"Akashi Seiijuro"

Cih. Untuk apa si kapten mengirim email padanya, meskipun tiga jam lagi mereka pasti bertemu di sekolah? Oke, kali ini ia lebih menyayangi masa depannya. Ia tak sudi dikebiri oleh gunting tajam yang selalu dibawa si merah bersamanya. Ah, sudahlah, ia kemudian menggeser layar ponselnya untuk membaca email itu.

_"Wilujeng sonten, saderek!_

_Kumargi ayeuna arurang aya di Bandung, jeung deuih aya program 'Rebo Nyunda', aing hayang arurang make basa Sunda keur ngawangkong unggal poe Rebo tina Rebo ieu. Make basa Indonesia atawa basa Jepang tangtuna teu meunang. Lamun kapanggih make basa iwal ti basa Sunda, maraneh apal naon nu bakal kajadian._

_Oh, enya. Lamun maraneh butuh, dina email ieu aya buku diajar basa Sunda keur obrolan sapopoe. Di jerona aya tarjamah basa Jepangna, moal hese lah diajarna, sajam oge beres._

_Diantos di sakola..."_

Sebagian teks hilang. Terkutuklah operator merah terang yang katanya punya jaringan terkuat itu.

Email yang baru saja diterimanya itu jelas membuatnya bertambah sakit kepala. Kaptennya ini mau apa, sebenarnya, mengirimi email dengan bahasa yang tak ia mengerti sama sekali, terpotong pula? Dalam email tersebut terlampir dua buah lampiran, sebuah gambar dan sebuah berkas buku digital. Berharap bisa mengerti emailnya lebih mudah dengan gambar, ia pun membuka lampiran pertama.

Namun sayangnya, ia salah luar biasa.

Lampiran itu menunjukkan sebuah kujang, senjata tradisional dari daerah tempat mereka tinggal sementara sekarang. Ya, seluruh anggota tim basket inti sekolah menengah pertama Teikou sedang dikirim dalam misi pertukaran pelajar ke Indonesia, lebih tepatnya ke sebuah sekolah negeri di Bandung. Pertukaran pelajar itu berjalan selama tiga bulan dan sejauh ini mereka baru melewati hari ketiga kegiatan belajar. Namun demikian, mereka telah menerima pelajaran geografi tentang senjata nasional seluruh provinsi di Indonesia, jadi wajar kalau bahkan Aomine saja langsung menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada dalam bahaya kalau ia tak mengerti apa instruksi sang kapten dalam bahasa yang sama sekali asing baginya itu. Hei, bahasa Indonesia saja ia belum sepenuhnya lancar.

Lampiran kedua pun kemudian dibukanya. Lampiran itu bertajuk "_Diajar Basa Sunda Kangge Sadidinten_", "Belajar Bahasa Sunda untuk Percakapan Sehari-hari", tertulis dalam katakana. Ia pun kemudian membuka bukunya, sembari mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tertulis di email yang diterimanya barusan. Tidak ada, tentu saja. Hanya orang bodoh yang mencari padanan kata di buku pelajaran percakapan, dan Aomine termasuk salah satunya. Menyerah, ia pun kemudian membaca sedikit-sedikit buku tersebut.

Sayangnya, kapasitas otaknya tak sebesar Akashi, yang mengklaim bahwa buku itu bisa dipelajari cukup dalam waktu sejam saja. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam, pintu kamar kosnya sudah digedor oleh teman sekelasnya, kalau ia tak salah mengenali teriakan mereka.

_"Woi, budak Jepang! Rek sakola moal, telat yeuh!,"_ ujar salah satu dari mereka. (1)

_"Heh, Toge, moal ge ngartieun Sunda atuh eta jelema mah. Nepi Bandung ge kakara!," _(2) sebuah suara lainnya menyahut, mereka berbincang dalam bahasa... Sunda? Setidaknya bahasa itu bersuara mirip dengan bahasa dari email yang ia terima barusan, jadi harusnya mereka berbicara dalam bahasa yang sama, bukan?

Aomine tak mengerti bagaimana harus merespon mereka. Maka ia pun kemudian memilih satu balasan universal dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

_"Muhun!"_

Ia tahu, artinya "iya". Ucapannya itu bisa menjadi pisau bermata dua, memang. Mungkin saja, ia mengiyakan sebuah permintaan untuk mati di tempat, atau mempermalukan dirinya di kelas saat ia tiba kelak, atau membelikan makan siang untuk seisi kelasnya, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

_"Buru atuh! Teu meunang abus geura ku si abah! Nggeus nya, panggih di kelas we engke!," (3) _teriak suara pertama itu sebelum menghilang. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar lanjutannya.

_"Ceuk aing oge, si eta mah ngartieun, beul! Beungeutna ciga kenek Caheum-Ledeng kitu..." _(4)

Aomine pun bengong, hingga tak menyadari bahwa jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat dua puluh dua dan ia harus bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Tak lucu kan, kalau hari ketiga sekolah saja kau sudah terlambat dengan nistanya hanya karena alasan bahasa? Ia pun buru-buru berangkat, bahkan tanpa sarapan. Makan sih nanti saja, begitu pikirnya.

Di gerbang sekolah, ia menemukan sebuah wajah yang ia kenali. Ia pun menyapanya. "Oi, Kise. Pinjam PR Matematikamu sini!," ujar Aomine, dalam bahasa Jepang.

Namun jawaban si pirang terdengar sama seperti bahasa yang digunakan teman sekelasnya barusan, juga email yang dikirimi si kapten beberapa jam lalu. _"Numawi, abdi ge teu acan ngadamel. Aominecchi, naha teu ngangge basa Sunda? Teu sieun ku kujang?" (5)_

"Hah?", hanya itu reaksi pertama sang pebasket berambut biru tua saat mendengar jawaban Kise. "Kau ngomong apa, sih?"

Kise kemudian menarik lengan Aomine, kemudian membawanya ke sebuah sudut yang tak terjamah siapapun di sekolah itu. Ia pun berbisik dalam bahasa Jepang, demi membantu kawan setimnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin nyawa Aomine hilang begitu saja hanya karena masalah bahasa.

"Aominecchi, jangan bilang kau belum menerima email Akashicchi...," ujarnya, dalam bahasa Jepang tentu saja, suaranya dipenuhi ketakutan. Aomine semakin bingung.

"Email Akashi sih aku terima, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa isinya. Sebagian teksnya hilang sih. Sini lihat email penuhnya!"

Kise pun menunjukkan ponselnya. Aomine sekilas melirik jam di bagian atas layarnya, pukul enam lewat lima puluh empat. Masih ada enam menit sebelum bel berbunyi dan mereka harus masuk kelas. Mereka ditempatkan di kelas yang sama, sialnya. Akashi kan jadi bisa memantau gerak-gerik mereka.

Ia pun menggeser layarnya untuk melewati bagian email yang tak ia mengerti maknanya dan sudah ia baca barusan. Ternyata email yang diterima Kise lebih lengkap, dan sialnya, email tersebut sebenarnya dikirim dua belas jam sebelum email yang sama tiba di ponselnya. Mungkin ia harus pindah operator dan memakai kartu kuning yang sama dengan yang dipakai si pirang (meskipun awalnya ia menertawakan pilihannya. Lucu kan, memilih operator ponsel hanya karena warna logonya sama dengan warna rambut?).

"Selamat sore, saudara-saudara!

Karena sekarang kita berada di Bandung, dan ada program 'Rebo Nyunda', aku ingin kita memakai bahasa Sunda untuk mengobrol setiap hari Rabu, mulai Rabu ini. Menggunakan bahasa Indonesia ataupun bahasa Jepang tentunya tidak boleh. Kalau ketahuan, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Oh, iya. Kalau kalian butuh, dalam email ini terlampir buku pelajaran bahasa Sunda untuk obrolan sehari-hari. Di dalamnya ada terjemahan bahasa Jepang, tak akan sulit mempelajarinya, satu jam juga selesai.

Ditunggu di sekolah..."

Membaca sisa dari email itu, Aomine seketika lemas. Seharian berbahasa Sunda? Bahasanya saja masih terasa asing di kupingnya, bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkannya dengan sempurna? Sementara si pirang ini kelihatannya sudah benar-benar lancar, meskipun baru berapa jam belajar...

Mereka pun kemudian masuk ke kelas bersama-sama. Aomine bersumpah akan mengingat ucapan terakhir Kise sebelum mereka masuk barusan, dan menjadikannya pedoman untuk keselamatan nyawanya setiap hari Rabu tiba.

"Kalau kau mau aman, berlatihlah jadi pendiam, seperti Kurokocchi!"

Namun demikian, hal itu kan hanya bisa dilakukan dalam kondisi ideal. Dalam kondisi sosial sehari-hari seperti yang dialaminya, hal itu sama sekali tak berguna dan hanya membuat frustasi berkepanjangan.

Pelajaran pertama mereka, Matematika, memang bisa dilaluinya dengan selamat. Namun begitu tiba waktunya pergantian pelajaran, penderitaannya mulai berasa. Rupanya keputusannya mengiyakan panggilan teman sekelasnya itu berbuah petaka baginya, karena hal itu menjadi sinyal implisit bahwa ia mengrti ucapan mereka barusan, juga bahwa ia bisa berbahasa Sunda (meskipun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya). Dalam sekejap, gosip bahwa ia bisa berbahasa Sunda pun menyebar dan sejenak kemudian, ia menjadi objek perhatian seisi kelasnya.

_"Eh, si Aomine teh bisa Susundaan ning?" (6)_

_"Diajar dimana?" (7)_

_"Ti iraha?" (8)_

_"Di Jepang aya nya, pangajaran basa Sunda?" (9)_

_"Boa teuing ieu kolotna Aomine teh ti Bandung meureun nya?" (10)_

_"Eh, ari di Jepang..." (11)_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berdatangan padanya hingga guru mata pelajaran kedua datang. Ia menghela nafas lega, namun tak lama, karena mata pelajaran kedua itu adalah mata pelajaran Bahasa Sunda.

Seketika ia berharap sebuah kuburan telah disiapkan untuknya, dan ia tinggal terjun saja ke dalamnya.

_"Barudak, ayeuna urang diajar undak-usuk basa, nya. Undak-usuk basa nyaeta aturan pamakean basa, nu dibagi tilu. Aya basa loma nu dipake keur sapopoe, aya basa hormat sorangan..." (12)_

Sampai di sini, otak Aomine tak lagi bisa menanganinya. Ia pun meraih ponselnya, membuka buku yang barusan ia terima, dan mencari frase yang memungkinkannya untuk keluar kelas. Setelah menggeser beberapa menit, ia menemukan sebuah kalimat yang kelihatannya pas. Ia pun kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan kalimat tersebut, menggantikan "Dadang" yang ada di buku dengan "bu guru". "Bu guru" itu harusnya benar, kan?

_"Bu guru, urang rek kaluar." (13)_

Kontan seisi kelas menatapnya dengan tajam. Ups, salah bicara ia rupanya. Namun ia bersyukur, diantara iris-iris coklat yang menatapnya seakan mereka adalah predator yang mengincar mangsanya, tak ada satupun iris heterokromatik di sana.

Mendengar Aomine bicara, gurunya hanya tersenyum.

_"Nah, nu kitu teh ngaranna basa loma. Kamana, cep?" (14)_

Ia kemudian bersyukur bahwa setidaknya beberapa bagian bahasa Sunda terdengar seperti bahasa Indonesia. Ia pun lalu menjawab pertanyaan sang guru, agak ragu-ragu.

_"Ka... Ka toilet, bu..." (15)_

Guru itu pun kemudian tersenyum. _"Mangga, cep. Tapi ulah lebet deui nya."_

Seisi kelas kemudian tertawa, namun Aomine tak peduli akan mereka. Ia malah bernafas lega karena setidaknya ia bisa keluar dari kelas sejenak. Eh, tapi tadi apa yang diucapkan gurunya? Mungkin itu bisa dipakainya untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya. Di toilet, lagi-lagi ia membuka ponselnya. Kali ini, ia mencari kamus bahasa Sunda untuk diunduh dan dipakai. Setelah kamus tersebut terunduh, ia pun kemudian mencari kata-kata yang diucapkan gurunya barusan.

"Err... '_Ulah_', artinya jangan. '_Lebat'_, tidak ada, eh atau '_lebet_' ya? '_Lebet_', artinya masuk... '_Deui_', artinya lagi..."

Setelah mengerti ucapan guru bahasa Sundanya, Aomine seketika lemas. Apa salahnya hingga ia diusir dari kelas? Satu hal lagi, bagaimana caranya ia menghabiskann lima puluh menit waktunya, ditambah tiga puluh menit waktu istirahat kelak? Ia menarik nafas lagi demi mengisi ulang kesabarannya.

Setelah diam di kamar mandi selama beberapa puluh menit, ia memutuskan untuk menuju lapangan dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbasket di sana. Sayangnya, lapangan itu penuh oleh siswa kelas tetangga yang tengah belajar olahraga. Ia pun mulai merindukan Teikou dan ruangan klub basket mereka, sekaligus kagum dengan kualitas tim basket SMP di Bandung ini. Dengan latihan bergiliran begitu saja, berbagai serangannya bisa ditangkis begitu saja, meskipun memang jika dibandingkan dengan Generasi Keajaiban, tim basket mereka masih butuh tempaan tentunya.

Karena tak bisa berbasket, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kantin menunggu istirahat tiba. Belum banyak orang di sana, memang, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tak ia kenal tengah beristirahat selepas olahraga. Setelah duduk sebentar, ia baru ingat bahwa ia belum makan sejak kemarin malam. Setelah melirik ke sekitarnya dan merasa tak ada sepasang mata beda warna menguntitnya, ia pun kemudian memesan makanan dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Bu, Indomie-nya satu, ya."

Oke, hanya sampai soal pesan-memesan makananlah kelancaran bahasa Indonesianya teruji dengan mantap. Setelah makanan itu tersaji, ia makan sembari menunggu bel istirahat benar-benar berbunyi. Ia merasa malas kembali ke kelas, karena ia pasti akan diberondong pertanyaan dalam bahasa yang tak dimengertinya, namun ia pun tak ingin menghabiskan waktu reses itu sendirian. Ah, inilah saat dimana kamus yang barusan ia unduh berguna, pikirnya.

_"Tetsu, abdi di kantin. Bade kadieu moal, sareng nu sejen?" (16)_

Klik. Email pun terkirim. Sepuluh menit kemudian, bel istirahat pun benar-benar berbunyi, begitupun ponselnya.

_"Cep Aomine, alus pisan ngangge basa hormat ka simkuring, tapi ka bu guru make basa loma. Antosan we di kantin, engke urang sadayana ka ditu," (17)_ begitu balasannya. Ia pun segera membuka kamus dan mencari satu demi satu kata yang digunakan Kuroko di sana.

_"Cep Aomine?" (18)_

Belum selesai email Kuroko itu diterjemahkannya, yang dikirimi email sudah datang saja. Refleksnya pun aktif dengan mudah, ia pun berteriak dalam bahasa Jepang.

"T-Tetsu! Ngapain kau, tiba-tiba sudah di sini?"

Segera, aura mematikan tersebar di dekat mereka. Kujangnya memang belum ada, terima kasih pada aturan sekolah menengah pertama negeri tempat mereka bersekolah sementara yang menyatakan bahwa siswa dilarang membawa benda tajam ke sekolah, namun Aomine tahu bahwa ia tengah dalam masalah besar.

_"Cep Aomine, sanes atos dipaparin email, pangna ayeuna teh kudu Susundaan unggal poe Rebo?" (19)_

Oke, ini memang hari Rabu pertama dari belasan Rabu yang akan dihadapinya selama hidup di kota kembang. Namun ia tahu bahwa sampai bahasa Sundanya lancar, hari Rabu akan menjadi neraka baginya.

* * *

**_Omake_**

Desember 2016, Tokyo.

Pertandingan musim dingin bagi SMA Touou sudah selesai, namun tidak dalam benak seorang Aomine Daiki. Sensasi yang ia rasakan saat masuk "zone", ekspresi tegang siapapun yang menyaksikan pertandingan mereka, dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena kalah dari tim SMA Seirin masih dirasakannya. Oleh sebab itulah, malam itu ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ia ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya, namun pada siapa?

Sejenak kemudian matanya tertumpu pada komputer pribadinya. Komputer itu jarang disentuh memang, karena ia tak terlalu fasih memakainya, namun setidaknya ia tahu cara mencari informasi dengannya, juga menggunakan beberapa situs jejaring sosial. Sejenak kemudian, komputer itu pun telah menyala, dan si hitam pun telah masuk pada laman muka Twitter, jejaring sosial yang ia gunakan atas paksaan seorang model anggota tim Kaijo yang juga, ehm, kekasihnya.

Sumpah serapah pun ia lancarkan melalui jejaring seratus empat puluh karakter itu. Ia tak ingin penghuni linimasanya, yang kebanyakan berbahasa Jepang, mengerti apa yang ia katakan, jadi ia pun menggunakan sebuah bahasa yang telah lama tak ia gunakan. Dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur atas pengalaman pertukaran pelajarnya saat ia di sekolah menengah pertama.

_"Touou_Daiki: Heh, Kuroko_Tetsuya. Cahya maneh teh poek teuing." (20)_

Ia pun kemudian meninggalkan halaman itu sebentar untuk menjelajah beberapa halaman tentang basket, sekedar untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari kekalahan barusan. Namun, tiga menit menjelajah, ia menutup semua laman itu. Kelihatannya, semua portal berita basket telah menulis kekalahan tipis mereka atas Seirin. Ia pun berniat menutup perambannya dan mematikan komputer itu untuk bermain basket di luar, hingga ikon "Connect" di Twitter yang berkelip menarik perhatiannya. Ia menerima satu sebutan baru, rupanya.

_"KagamiTaiga: Touou_Daiki cicing sia, beungeut maneh ge poek. Boga kabogoh model teh lain diajar dangdan, sugan mah jadi bodas! Hahaha" (21)_

Membaca sebutan itu, Aomine hanya bisa melongo sambil menatap layar datar komputernya, bertanya-tanya darimana si rambut merah sialan itu belajar bahasa Sunda, dan bersumpah bahwa ia takkan lagi menggunakan bahasa yang dipelajarinya atas paksaan Akashi itu di media sosial. Salah satu pengikutnya ada yang mengerti, sih.

* * *

Terjemahan:

(TN ahead: soal _undak-usuk basa_, saia ndak begitu paham ;; jadi penjelasannya seadanya gini orz mengo;; dan ada beberapa frase yang udah ada di dalem cerita sih terjemahannya...)

1. Woi, anak Jepang! Mau sekolah nggak, (nanti) telat nih!

2. Heh, Toge, anak itu mana bakal mengerti bahasa Sunda. Sampai Bandung saja baru.

3. Cepat, dong! Nanti kau tak diizinkan masuk oleh Abah (satpam). Sudah ya, sampai ketemu di kelas!

4. Sudah kubilang, dia mengerti, goblok! Mukanya saja mirip kenek (angkot) Cicaheum-Ledeng, kok...

5. Itu dia, aku saja belum buat, kok. Aominecchi, tidak pakai bahasa Sunda? Memang kau tidak takut kujang?

6. Eh, Aomine itu ternyata bisa bahasa Sunda, ya?

7. Belajar dimana?

8. Sejak kapan?

9. Di Jepang ada, ya, pelajaran bahasa Sunda?

10. Jangan-jangan orang tua Aomine asalnya dari Bandung...

11. Eh, kalau di Jepang...

12. Anak-anak, sekarang kita belajar _undak-usuk basa_. Undak-usuk basa adalah aturan penggunaan bahasa yang terbagi tiga, yaitu basa loma yang digunakan sehari-hari, basa hormat sorangan...

13. Bu guru, aku mau keluar.

14. Nah, yang seperti itu namanya basa loma. Mau kemana, nak?

15. Ke... Ke toilet, bu

16. Tetsu, saya di kantin. Mau kesini dengan yang lain, tidak?

17. Aomine-kun, bagus sekali ya, kau pakai bahasa hormat pada saya, namun memakai basa loma pada bu guru. Tunggu saja di kantin, nanti kami ke sana.

18. Aomine-kun.

19. Aomine-kun, bukankah kemarin sudah dikirimi email perihal keharusan berbahasa Sunda setiap hari Rabu mulai hari ini?

20. Touou_Daiki: Heh, Kuroko_Tetsuya. Cahayamu terlalu redup.

21. KagamiTaiga: Touou_Daiki diam kau bedebah, mukamu juga gelap. Punya pacar model, bukannya belajar dandan, siapa tahu jadi putih! Hahaha.


End file.
